1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the thermal management of wireless communication base stations and, more particularly, to the thermal management of active antenna arrays connected to base stations or access points through a wired communication channel. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for cooling the active electronics that are housed in the antenna enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
Modern active antenna arrays typically comprise integrated active electronics used to up-convert digital to RF and down-convert RF to digital that reside at the antenna. These active electronics generate large amounts of waste heat which must be removed to preserve the efficiency, operating characteristics, and life of the electronic components.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve the heat transfer performance for active antenna arrays.